Will the Real XANA Please Stand Up?
by TheSealer
Summary: Spin-off of 'Code: Digimon'. Inspired by Digigirl1995. When Cody is infected by XANA's essence, he becomes XANA. But what would have happened if these two diferente XANAs ever met. A clash of villains, chaos and references. Read the important warning inside.


**Spin-off of my other fict, **_**'Code: Digimon'**_**. One of my most appreciated readers, **_**Digigirl1995**_**, read chapters 10/11 about Cody been accidentally infected by XANA's own programming. For a brief resume, unlike what people might think at first, Cody swallows a piece of XANA by accident and this piece slowly evolves within Cody into an independent XANA. The irony is that the **_**real **_**XANA doesn't know a clone of him was created. So Cody becomes a whole new independent XANA.**

**But **_**Digigirl1995**_** told me of an interesting theory of what would happen should the two XANAs meet. And here it is. This happens right after '**_**Episode 10: XANA's infection PART II'**_**. And just to improve it, I threw XANADU and Jeremie from the alternate universe '**_**Episode 25: Shattered Glass'**_**.**

**Bold – XANA's lines.**

**Underlined and Bold**** – Cody-XANA's lines.**

_**Italic and bold**_** – XANADU's lines.**

' ' – **thoughts.**

**IMPORTANT WARNNING: BEFORE YOU READ THIS, YOU HAVE TO READ THE '****XANA'S INFECTION****' TWO EPISODES AND THE '****SHATTERED GLASS****' EPISODE OF 'CODE: DIGIMON' TO MAKE SENSE.**

* * *

**Will the Real XANA Please Stand Up?**

The dark smoky figure of XANA stood calmly looking at the Digital World, but thinking of his real prize, the human world. Jeremie, his typical evil sidekick, stood near XANA. All because he had nothing better to do with his life. The villain finally realized the readers were now reading this fict; IOW, they were watching his every move. XANA prepared to give a typical evil monologue/speech:

"**It is time for me to take over the world!**"

"**I believe you mean it's time for ME to take over the world!**" – a new voice (which kinda sounded like his own) spoke. XANA turned around and just stared at the newcomer.

It was the digidestined Cody Hida, wearing a dark themed kendo suit and holding a red lightsabe…I mean, red energy kendo stick. His skin was grey and eyes black with red pupils shaped like XANA's symbol.

"**You!**" – XANA exclaimed dramatically (like always).

"**You!**" – Cody-XANA mirrored him.

"You!" – Jeremie joined in. The two XANAs looked at him and he nervously walked out of the spotlight. – "Sorry, I got caught in it."

In order to forget the awkward interruption, the two villains performed a staredown on each other for 4,7 seconds.

"**Who the frig are you?**" – XANA finally broke the silence.

"**I am XANA, Binky-boy!**"

"**Aha!**" – XANA said it with an undignified tone that would put a British gentleman to shame. – "**Go back to whatever Gothic club you crawled out from. For it is I,**" – XANA once again announced dramatically. – "**XANA, who stole Aelita's memory, destroyed Lyoko and enslaved Jeremie Belpois.**"

"**Hyper-schmyper, fuzzy slipper!**" – Cody-XANA waved his hand at XANA's claims. – "**I am the almighty, evil mastermind XANA who shall defeat the Lyoko Warrior and Digidestined, wipe out Franz Hopper and plunge the world at his feet.**"

"**You, an evil mastermind? Puh-lease! You're nothing but a phony and cheap imitator. From your skirt to that lightsaber of yours! Did you borrow that from Darth Vader?**" – XANA glared daggers at his 'twin'. – "**Your evil deeds are but rescuing kitties trapped on trees and helping old ladies cross the street when compared to mine.**"

Cody-XANA was offended but managed to keep his cool.

"**First, the skirt is part of my indestructible spit-shined armor.**" – Cody-XANA was always proud of his spit-shined gear. One power that Cody-XANA had but XANA would never possess was saliva capable of wiping out all kinds of dirt. – "**Second, the sword is made of the evil energy of my evil essence, of which I am the evil mastermind. Complete with my evil laugh: Mwah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!**"

"**I'm still much eviler than you! I, XANA, have made buildings collapse, killed people with music, spread of zombie epidemic and even drove a meteor to collide with Earth!**" – XANA gloated but Cody-XANA was still not impressed nor convinced.

"**Big deal. I have done the ultimate evilness, the mother of all bad deeds.**" – Cody-XANA announced dramatically. – "**Jeremie, gimme some drumrolls!**"

Jeremie, who had stood back during the whole argument, stared at Cody-XANA and then back at XANA. He had to admit that this _fake XANA_ was too much alike the _real XANA._ The blond was actually starting to question himself which one was his master.

"Uh, which who should I serve now?" – he asked aloud.

"**Jeremie, drumrolls. NOW!**"

Jeremie quickly obeyed; now this Cody fellow was really sounding like XANA. He instantly and out of nowhere took a drum and started making the sound. XANA frowned at his warrior obeying this imposter.

"**Ladies and 3****rd**** rate copycats,**" – Cody-XANA meant the second part to XANA. – "**I, XANA, have performed the deepest of profanities. It is with great pride I tell you that yours truly has…kicked a puppy! Dun-dun-DUN!**"

XANA could not hide the gasp; that was beyond anything he would have ever dreamed. Kicking a puppy…mindblowing!

'**Damn it! I hate to admit it, but that's tough to beat. Maybe even impossible. Kicking a puppy! Why didn't I ever think of it?!**' – XANA thought worriedly.

"**See? I told you you couldn't top that.**" – Cody-XANA said smugly.

"**Oh, yeah? At least I don't make pathetic attempts to insult my enemies that result in insulting myself, too.**" – XANA countered and Cody-XANA facepalmed. – "**You called the Digidestined and their partners 'worthless mammals and piles of 0s and 1s'. Considering you're half-human, half-program, that could also apply to you, like the reader Digigirl1995 kindly noted.**"

"**That was just a one-time slip up. Everybody has them.**" – Cody-XANA protested exasperated. – "**What matters is that I AM XANA.**"

"**Keep telling yourself that, Darth Cody. I am the one and only XANA!**"

"_**Actually,**_" – a new voice whispered. – "_**I think you'll find out that I am the artist formerly known as XANA**_**.**"

Both XANAs turned around to behold the new comer. XANA expected this one to be another lousy, poorly created copycat. What he didn't expect was for the new _clone_ to be made of blue and white fire, like he himself was made of smoke. And to top it off, the third XANA came with his own Jeremie.

"**What! The! [censored]!**" – XANA figure fell on the ground rolling. He mumbled incoherent sentences with a few words in the middle. He was either having an out-of-control tantrum or a seizure, but nobody cared to guess which. – "**loohcs ot og t'nod…XANAfied unicorn…stset ruoy taehc… My Little Pony… 'mom' rehcaet ruoy llac… Justin Bieber slept with Brazilian chick…cilbup ni etaniru…**"

Cody-XANA gawped at the third XANA while the first kept rolling on the ground on his tantrum/seizure.

"_**I am XANADU.**_" – the blue and white fiery XANA announced. – "_**I am the AI from the alternate universe. But instead of choosing to conquer the world, I became its noble and righteous guardian, selflessly protecting mankind from…**_"

"**Enough with the 'charming prince' routine, Binky-boy.**" – Cody-XANA groaned. – "**This is about villainous XANAs, not some alternate poppycock knock off.**"

"**That's right!**" – XANA magically recovered from his tantrum/seizure. – "**Go back to your mirrorverse. Everyone knows the real XANA is a bad guy. I sound like Rex Goodwin (who is a great villain, mind you). Darth Cody here speaks like Magneto. But you sound like Optimus Prime, so get lost.**"

"_**Oh, man!**_" – XANADU walked away, pouting. XANA and Cody-XANA resumed their bickering. The two Jeremies, however, were having a semi-friendly chat. They started telling each other their life story:

"My family was a couple of drug-addicts lowlifes so I wind up on a foster home. But those snobs didn't care much more about me than my biological parents, either." – the alternate Jeremie said, with the angtsy background music playing. – "With no friends and no love, I had to fend for myself. The cold life on the streets made harsh and unsympathetic. Through a misfortune, I was arrested and sent to juvie. When I got out I would have slipped even deeper into corruption hadn't I found XANADU and…"

"Really? 'Cause my life was always awesome." – _our_ Jeremie beamed. – "My parents are rich and caring. And I go to a great school where we sleep on warm beds and get served delicious food whenever we want…hey, why is your eye twitching?"

"Oh, nothing." – the alternate Jeremie said through a forced smile. He then added in his thoughts – 'Note to self: kill this guy if he ever again rubs in my face how sweet his life is.'

"**See this?**" – XANA showed a smoke specter twirling in his hands. – "**I can use dark powers to create clones and control people!**"

"**Big deal. Watch this!**" – Cody-XANA raised his arms. – "**Avatar state, hip-hip!**"

Cody-XANA's eyes emitted a white light and an activated tower erupted from the ground. XANA just scoffed unimpressed:

"**So you can use my powers and make an '**_**Avatar: the Last Airbender**_**' reference. Big woop. I could outpower and outreference you any day. You know why? 'Cause I am XANA.**"

"**No, you're not.**"

"**Am too!**"

"**Are not!**"

"**Am too!**"

"**Are not!**"

"**Am too!**"

"**Are not!**"

The Jeremies were now watching the display, sharing popcorn. This was surely gonna take a while.

* * *

**CHALLENGE: The real XANA said a hidden message. I challenge any of you to try and find it.**


End file.
